Kingdom of the Sea
The 'Kingdom of the Sea '''is the home of the SeaWings. It is mainly made up of a bunch of small islands forming a group of islands. It holds two palaces; the Deep Palace and the Summer Palace (destroyed), and once held the Island Palace (also destroyed) in the time period of ''Darkstalker (Legends). It was enchanted to grow out of the stone of the island by Prince Albatross, an animus dragon from the past. Building the palace made him go mad. It is unknown how far into the ocean the kingdom stretches. The location of the Deep Palace is unknown as the books did not state the exact location. The Summer Palace was destroyed by an attack of Burn's forces due to Crocodile, a MudWing spy, following Webs into the palace and Blister tearing a hole in the protective canopy while trying to capture Webs. Description The Kingdom of the Sea is mostly ocean, with coral reefs, kelp forests, sandy bottoms, and deep trenches. Rocky, sandy, or tropical wooded islands are spread out throughout the kingdom. The climate is warm, tropical, and rainy. On the border with the Sky Kingdom, there are sea cliffs, and the water is presumably colder in that area. The border with the Mud Kingdom is a sandy beach separating the sea from an area of forest. Wildlife *Anemones *Crabs *Eels **Electric eels **Moray eels *Fish **Amur Pike **Angelfish **Anglerfish **Barbel **Candiru **Clownfish **Guppy **Lionfish **Mandarinfish **Salmon **Swordfish *Hermit crabs *Mantas *Minnows *Nautili *Octopi *Oysters *Seabirds **Albatross **Auklets **Seagulls *Seahorses *Seals *Sharks *Spiders* *Squids *Starfish *Stingrays *Tree frogs* *Tunas *Turtles *Whales * * = Lives on the islands Bay of a Thousand Scales The Bay of a Thousand Scales is a spiral collection of islands which make up the "tail" of Pyrrhia (for obvious reasons). It is said to have thousands of them (hence the name), making it easy to hide the Summer Palace under a vast canopy there. It's a part of the Kingdom of the Sea and is therefore ruled by Queen Coral. Riptide meets the Dragonets of Destiny in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Blister's Hideout was also located here and is mentioned to be spread across several islands to avoid an attack on the whole army. At the end of ''Darkness of Dragons'', the letter to Turtle said that Queen Coral was planning to make a reading area on one of the islands, and was going to make a palace open to all dragons from every tribe. Summer Palace The Summer Palace was created by an animus SeaWing prince named Albatross around 2000 years ago, who grew the twelve-story pavilion out of blue tinted stone before going insane and trying to kill everyone, specifically his family. More recently, the Summer Palace was reconfigured for Blister and the SandWings to visit more easily. The Summer Palace is hidden by a canopy, so no other dragon tribe had been able to locate it until the events of The Lost Heir. The idea of camouflaging the palace with plants was Prince Fathom's idea, as mentioned in Darkstalker (Legends). At the end of The Lost Heir, the Summer Palace was discovered by the SkyWings and MudWings after Crocodile secretly followed Webs to the palace. Burn's alliance launched an attack that destroyed the palace. The SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, where they stayed for the duration of the war, but Blister and her army still sent messengers to the ruins to see if there was any sign of her ally. Deep Palace The Deep Palace is home to the Royal Hatchery and is the main headquarters of the SeaWing Royal Family. The palace is built underwater out of coral and stone, in the middle of a canyon . The SeaWings prefer the Deep Palace because it is deep underwater and impossible to reach, stay in, or be attacked by the other dragon tribes. There was a statue of Orca with her talons outstretched benevolently in the wide front entrance of the Royal Hatchery . The statue was then destroyed by Queen Coral when it was discovered by Tsunami to be the mysterious assassin that murdered most of her daughters. Island Palace The only known function of the Island Palace was to host parties for ambassadors, which was shown in '' Darkstalker (Legends). On the map, the Island Palace appears to be slightly north of the Summer Palace. After the Royal SeaWing Massacre, it was mostly abandoned as many dragons were disturbed by the palace, thinking it was haunted. However, it was still used for the Talons of Power Ceremony. During ''Talons of Power, it was the location that Princess Anemone fought Prince Turtle. In the epilogue of Talons of Power, a spell was sent by King Darkstalker to haunt the Island Palace, leading to the SeaWings thinking that the spirit of Albatross had returned, this time to destroy all the SeaWings for good. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Prince Turtle reads a letter from Queen Coral, revealing that Turtle had successfully cast a spell to get rid of Darkstalker's fake Albatross ghost from the Island Palace and anywhere else on Pyrrhia. Trivia * The Kingdom of the Sea is known to experience hurricanes more often than any other kingdom. * The Deep Palace is incredibly well hidden and is still not shown on the map of Pyrrhia. The Summer Palace was only shown on the map in Moon Rising after Burn's army of SkyWings attacked it and burned it down. * The Kingdom of the Sea has the most known animus dragons recorded so far. *They have had the most palaces recorded so far as well. **The Island Palace, which was abandoned after the SeaWing massacre **The Deep Palace, which is still intact **The Summer Palace, destroyed in the War of SandWing Succession **One currently unnamed, currently being built palace, mentioned to Turtle by Queen Coral, via letter Gallery Sea Kingdom Map.png|The Kingdom of the Sea on the map of Pyrrhia Tsunami In The Sea Kingdom.jpg|Tsunami and the Sea Kingdom on the cover of The Lost Heir IMG 0344.JPG|Turtle, Anemone, and the Sea Kingdom on the cover of Talons of Power SeaTransparent.png|A SeaWing; the tribe living in the Kingdom of the Sea SeaKingdomTDLA.png|SeaWing in the Kingdom Of The Sea. (Art by TDLA) th.jpg|SeaWing Territory The sea princess returns by silver storm dragon-d5jw02z.png Somber sea by bleu fox-db5jjxw.png The Sea Kingdom.jpg Sea Kingdom.png|The Kingdom of Sea on Scholastic Home Base Reference de:Königreich des Meeres fr:Royaume de la Mer pl:Królestwo Morza ru:Морское королевство Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:Bay of a Thousand Scales Category:Assassin Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations